


When You Put Your Hands On Me

by Froglady15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froglady15/pseuds/Froglady15
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get a rare weekend alone without the kids around... Can they make the most of it? This series written for the Spring 2017 Vegebul fest hosted by the Prince and the Heiress Google community.





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Chapter 1: Toys** _

It was _Date night._

Something they had done _never_.

Vegeta had faithfully stayed by her side throughout her pregnancy, even turning down opportunities to train with Goku and Whis when it became evident that she would be due soon.

It had warmed her heart and touched her more deeply than she could express that he had done that for _her_. She had not asked him to stay; he had made the decision on his own. Knowing how much training meant to him, the gesture spoke volumes.

She'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl and immediately Vegeta had been taken with her. The parenting experience they shared now was such a stark contrast between what she had experienced with Trunks that it was almost unbelievable that this was the same man.

Here it was though, two years later and they had hardly made any time for each other. They hadn't had a chance to be intimate in a while. Either he had been away training now that Bra wasn't a tiny baby or she had been fully focused on Bra and work. She was only two, but she was already a handful; she took a lot out of Bulma.

So tonight, Bulma decided since Bra was at Gohan and Videl's and Trunks was at Goten's for the weekend, which meant they had an entire weekend to themselves. Tonight would start with a date night and they would go from there. Not to mention she'd planned a few _fun_ _adult_ activities for them as well. When she'd mentioned it to Vegeta, she hadn't needed to be specific with what she'd had in mind.

Lately when one was interested, the other was exhausted; they were like ships passing in that regard. This weekend was the perfect opportunity for them to take for themselves.

For tonight, she had made reservations for them at one of his favourite restaurants they normally ordered in from and then had gone for a walk through one of the cherry blossom festivals that were going on. Nothing complicated or over the top, but it had been nice to go out together for a change, just the two of them. He had changed so much in the time they had been together. They had skipped the dating stage completely and had gone straight to the sheets, had a child and _then_ managed to build a relationship.

In a way, they had done everything completely backwards. She wouldn't change it for the world however.

Here they had now just arrived back home and they were barely inside the compound and he was ready to pounce on her. It flattered her that he still desired her even though she was beginning to show her age and her body still hadn't fully bounced back after having Bra.

Bulma was still the same vain woman, very concerned with her appearance, but it seemed there wasn't enough hours in the day or days in the week to spend time making herself perfect again. However, Vegeta never commented or seemed to notice.

"Woman," he growled at her huskily in his need as they stepped into their apartment, which was an entire floor, completely separate from the rest of the compound. Now that their family had expanded, it has seemed more appropriate for them to have their own, separate area rather than living together directly with her parents.

"Man," she replied, trying to mimic his tone, but failed miserably. Instead, she held a giggle that turned into a snort as she turned around and leaned into his neck, burying her face into his collarbone.

He smirked at her, and her willingness. It had been far too long for either of them. He loved his family, and the idea of having another child to start from scratch, while terrifying, also had been welcomed. That they'd had a daughter had been an additional surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she lead him to the couch. One of his hands wandering up the inside of her top and the other sliding down the front of her pants.

She undid her jeans once they made it to the couch and stepped out of them. She was wearing a fuchsia coloured lace thong.

Vegeta growled in pleasant surprise. Usually her undergarments were blue or black; his two favourite colours. He didn't mind the unusual bright, new colour.

She turned around, leaving her top on and leaned back on the couch, letting him pursue and devour her. The feeling of his lips on hers and his hands trying to touch her everywhere, set her afire for him almost instantly.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she felt something hard dig into her back.

"Sorry," he replied breathlessly against her jaw, slowing his pace down and checking his actions. He was so excited in his need to finally have her again after so long that he forgot that he needed to be gentle with her.

"No," she said. "It's not you," she sat up somewhat and he pulled back to let her manoeuvre. She pulled out a small, hard, plastic building block from the crevice of the couch.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she shook her head and carelessly tossed it behind him on the floor somewhere. She whipped her top off since she was sitting up before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back, taking him down with her.

He kissed her urgently, not taking the time to admire the matching lace bra, his hands gliding along her sides, caressing her soft flesh reverently.

She kneaded her hands into the hard muscles of his back and shoulders; she could never get enough of him and his perfect physique and figured she enjoyed feeling him up possibly more than he enjoyed feeling her up.

As they made out feverishly on the couch, she noticed his enthusiasm and actions seemed to suddenly dim somewhat. "What is it?" she asked, opening her eyes and noticing that he was glaring at something behind her while still trying to focus on kissing the life out of her.

"Nothing," he muttered, but he still seemed distracted.

Frustrated by his sudden lack of amorousness, she arched and strained her back to see what was bothering him. There was a small doll with blue hair sitting on the end table, grinning innocently at them.

"Seriously," she sighed in annoyance at him, taking her hands and placing them on either side of his face so that he was looking right at her and nothing else. "Here. Me. Never mind anything else."

Vegeta bent down and began to kiss her again, bringing his thigh up between her legs and pushing hard into her centre.

She moaned in pleasure as she arched her lower body into him, the sparks of arousal already accumulating in her belly were making her feel warm and flushed all over.

Again, his actions began to dwindle and before she could criticize him for it again, he growled and she heard a loud pop and the instant smell of burned plastic filled the room.

"Vegeta! What the hell?" she scolded him.

"It was distracting me," he replied blandly, groping a breast through her bra, wanting to resume where they had left off. It actually was a very pretty colour against her white skin, he noted.

"Seriously?" she sighed. "That one is her favourite! You couldn't just move it if it bothered you _that_ much?"

"So get her another one," he shrugged, not concerned at all. What _had_ concernedhim was a doll that uncannily resembled his daughter was staring at him as he was trying to do bad things to her mother.

"That doll was a custom order, Vegeta. It will take _weeks_ for another one to get here! Why else would it have _blue hair_?"

"How should I know?" he asked, getting irritated by this point. "The brat has a million other toys to occupy herself with."

"And you just destroyed the one she _will_ notice missing!"

Vegeta shook his head in annoyance. All this talk of brats and toys was not good for maintaining his erection. Not good at all.

At that he placed his hands on either side of her hips; she groaned at the feel of his hardness poised right at her entrance with the exception that they were both still wearing garments. He surprised her when he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so that she was firmly in place.

He kissed her softly on the mouth a moment before heading out of this room to take her into their bedroom where there were no toys or distractions. He remembered now that this was exactly why they very rarely took their _adult_ _activities_ outside the confines of their bedroom.

"Fucking Kami almighty!" he cursed suddenly, nearly dropping her as he stepped on the hard plastic building block Bulma had tossed away earlier.

"Careful," she said, stifling a giggle.

"It is a little late now!" he snarled, kicking it far from where he was standing that now it was lodged firmly into the wall by the door they had been headed towards. "Laying out children's toys on the floor and making someone walk across the room in barefoot would have been a very practical method for torture during Frieza's rule." He growled bitterly, fixing his firm grip on her before exiting the room to a much safer place for their activities.

Bulma just laughed at him as she clung tightly to him as he carried her away and into their bedroom...

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW... ;)

 


	2. Masturbation

_**When You Put Your hands On Me** _

 

_**Prompt #2: Masturbation** _

Vegeta plopped her down on their huge, plush bed and stepped back to remove the rest of his clothes.

"I'm so glad you're here," she sighed in an alluring tone as she watched him undress. "I get _so_ lonely here on my own, in this huge bed..."

"Hmmn," he smirked down at her. "And how do you quench that loneliness?"

"Haa... Wouldn't _you_ like to know!" she smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Show me," he said with interest. He was still only wearing his boxer briefs and she could see his erection jutting out, straining against the fabric, wanting desperately to be freed. Though if he wanted to play and put the main event off, she was more than game to appease him.

Bulma raised an eyebrow mischievously at him as she slid back on the bed. "I don't know... I'm not sure you will be able to handle it."

He snorted at her in amusement. "I don't doubt you," he said, adjusting himself a little in his boxers for comfort. "Show me,"

"Turn the lights off," she demanded. "Just turn the one in the bathroom on."

He smirked at her and did her bidding. He knew that she pleasured herself in his absence. He could always smell it on her hand the next day. It never bothered him; he knew she had an appetite that required regular attention. If she gave herself satisfaction when he wasn't around, that was better than her looking elsewhere for it.

Bulma sighed as she laid back, making herself comfortable. It was going to be quite the different experience having Vegeta watch her touch herself. As nervous and exposed as she felt at the thought, it also turned her on more than she would have thought it would.

"Hmmm, do touch yourself when you're gone?" she purred.

"No," he replied.

Her smile disappeared. That had not been the answer she had been looking for to fuel the mood

"I am residing on a holy place with the gods on case you forgot!" he said in outrage and embarrassment of the notion of doing that _there_.

"Well let me give you a mental image for the next time you _are_ gone for a few weeks," she said in an innocent tone, smiling at the sight of him blushing in mortification.

"Hmmmn," he growled in amusement as he watched her stroke her hand up along her leg.

"I'll make you a bet," she said.

"What's that?"

"That you can't refrain from touching yourself while you watch me," she challenged. "That you won't be able to keep from touching me either before I finish."

"You think me so weak, woman?" he snorted, willing to accept her challenge.

"I _has_ been a while," she shrugged, sensually cupping one of her breasts and kneading it through her bra.

"Hmmn," he grunted in agreement. "And who's fault is that?"

"Not _mine!_ " she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

"It is not mine either," he shrugged, keeping his tone light. She was always so easy to bait.

"Says the guy who leaves to train for three or four months at a time!"

"And when I _am_ home you express no interest," added in mock accusation, folding his arms and looking down at her, expecting her to blow up at him at any second now. "I come to bed and you either instigate nothing or you are already asleep."

"Oh-ho! You really want to go down that road, buddy?" she vented, thoroughly pissed off by this point. "You're the one who trains until late! _I_ have to work in the morning. Not to mention that Bra takes up _all_ of my time _as soon_ as I get home, especially if _you_ aren't here! So I'm tired! Besides, learn to take a _hint_ when I go to bed super early. _Why_ do you think that is? Gee, maybe I'm _hoping_ you might come to bed early too. If you came to see instead of going to train in the gravity room, _things_ might actually happen, you know!"

"Hmmmn," he agreed. He had not made that connection at all. "So what happens when you are waiting for me? Anything noteworthy and exciting?"

She was going to answer _no_ because she was mad at him for blaming the lull in their sex life on her, but decided to turn it around and tease him a little. That was more fun than fighting anyway; especially since it would seem they were _both_ to blame for the lack of physical intimacy.

"Hmmm, well I usually like to get myself warmed up _in case_ you do actually show up," she said in an airy tone, not being able to resist throwing in that dig. "But sometimes I get a little bit carried away." She said, laying back again and slipped a hand down the front of her fuchsia, lace thong and began stroking herself.

He watched her as she slowly pleasured herself in front of him. The soft sounds she was making were more enticing than anything since she was still wearing her lacy under garments so he couldn't actually _see_ her touching herself.

Bulma sighed as she felt her center begin to throb. She opened an eye to take a peek at Vegeta. He looked tense as he watched her like a predator and she noticed he was gripping the bed comforter tightly.

"Having trouble containing yourself?" she asked, taking great satisfaction in his apparent condition.

"I cannot _see_ ," he growled.

"Ohh," she said, remembering that she was still wearing her lace fuchsia thong and bra. "Well maybe you should come over here and remedy that. Oh wait, I forgot, you aren't _allowed_ to touch me!"

"You are an insufferable _wench,_ " he replied.

"Well, you _could,_ " she suggested innocently, hitching her breath as she slid a finger inside herself.

"But then _you_ win," he reminded her, though his cock was throbbing rather uncomfortably by this point.

"That's _right,_ " she sighed "Well, I guess you'll never get a peek then."

Bulma began to speed up her pace, swirling her damp fingers lightly over her bud of pleasure. "Ohh," she breathed. "It's too bad, Vegeta."

"Take them off," he commanded.

She ignored him as she began rubbing herself more intently. She could feel herself nearing her peak. She arched her back in unison with what her hand was doing while groping her breast. Her legs spread wide as she writhed on the bed in front of him shamelessly.

Just as she felt herself beginning to cum, she slammed her legs shut in front of him, impeding his view completely.

Vegeta growled as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him harshly…

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW... ;)

PS. Follow me on Tumbler!


	3. Spanking

_**When You Put Your Hands on Me** _

_**Prompt #3 Spanking** _

Vegeta yanked her towards him as she began crying out from her release she had brought on herself.

She yelped in surprise. Vegeta was not one for being teased and she knew he would not let her get away with having all the fun, even if he _had_ accepted her challenge of being a spectator to her antics. The man had all self-control in the universe, but even he could only be pushed so far.

He quickly turned her, flipping her onto her stomach so her ass was right up in front of him. He slid a hand down the front of her thong panties from behind as she was still climaxing, and he began stroking her clit. He thought of ripping his bottoms off and burying himself into her right then while she was still coming, but he had something else in mind. It wasn't like they had to hurry up and reach fulfillment because a child may interrupt them at any moment.

She rocked her lower half against his hand in an over exaggerated manner not only in an effort to prolong her release, but also desperately wanting him to enter her already. It had been so long since she had felt him inside of her. Sure she may pleasure herself from time to time during his absence, but the final outcome was never as good as when they were actually physically together.

As he continued to rub her front, he brought his other hand down firmly, slapping her on her bare ass cheek.

"Ohh," she cried out in surprise. "Are you punishing me?"

"You deserve to be thoroughly punished," he said leaning over her from behind and nipping her ear.

"I suppose," she sighed in agreement. "Though you are the one who broke the rules by touching me."

Vegeta smacked her again a little harder and she yelped more for effect than because he'd actually hurt her. "The stipulation was that I could not touch you _before_ you came, nothing about _while_ you were coming."

She moaned in response as he inserted two fingers into her and began stroking her insides. He pulled her back up so she was flush up against him as he pleasured her with his hand; his other hand caressed her side, the swell of her breast, across her collar bone, and back down her side again, settling on her ass, palming the flesh lightly in appreciation before spanking her again.

Vegeta removed his boxer shorts before bending her over again, moved her thong to the side and finally sunk himself inside of her. They both moaned loudly as they made the intimate contact they'd both been missing and craving so badly.

He placed both of his hands on her hips as he pulled out of her slowly, keeping only the head of his cock inside of her before quickly thrusting inside of her again and again, spanking her ass periodically as he fucked her.

Bulma leaned forward, resting her cheek on the side of the bed as he plunged in and out of her. She felt her insides coiling up again, preparing for another climax that would be so much better than the one she'd just given herself.

With her butt in the air, he let her hips go and began squeezing and palming her ass cheeks. She always had a great ass, he thought to himself as he slapped the right cheek, hard. He loved everything about her body and appreciated it, but at the moment, her ass was by far his favourite feature.

She cried out again. That one had actually stung a bit. "I haven't been _that_ bad, have I?" she asked innocently looking over her shoulder at him.

"You've been pretty bad," he replied, halting his movements all together, leaving himself buried deeply inside of her as he spanked her again.

He pulled out of her slowly, leaving only his head inside her and not moving forward. "Vegeta," she whined in frustration.

He responded with another spank before taking her hand, placing it on her clit and began stimulating her again. "I want you to touch yourself as I fuck you." He said into her ear, as he pushed himself into her again.

Bulma did as she was told and began panting as she felt her second release building quickly . She made a mental note then that they both needed to put more of an effort into their intimate time. It was _always_ good between them, even if things between them weren't so great.

Vegeta bent himself over her wrapping one of his large arms around his waist, bringing her close to him as he continued to thrust into her; hard and fast this time. He was done playing with her. He laced his fingers with hers on her free hand on the side of the bed and lost all coherent thought as he felt his own climax pulling at him.

He shouted out loud as though he'd been injured as it hit him hard. He continued to move into her, wanting her to reach fulfilment again as well.

She reached for his hand that was around her waist and moved it down to her clit, encouraging him to touch her as well; she was so close to a second release.

Within a few moments, he felt her insides contract around him in tight spasms as she came. Though he was spent, he still plunged into her, not wanting her to lose out.

They both collapsed on the end of the bed once they were done.

Vegeta carefully pulled out of her a moment later, half squeezing her to him for a quick second before letting her go and heading into the bathroom.

Bulma bit her lower lip as she came down from her high. They would definitely need to plan more evenings like this. She followed him into the bathroom where he'd started the shower already and hopped in with him.

They took their time washing each other thoroughly, appreciating each other's bodies. It was strange how something so normal and fundamental could be so sensual and intimate at the same time.

"You know, the kids are gone until Sunday night, right?" she reminded him, wrapping her arms from behind him and resting her cheek on his shoulder as he basked in the hot water.

"Hmnn," he grunted. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," she shrugged. "The weekend is ours; we may as well make the best of it before you go leave to train again."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked her again, turning off the water and turning to face her.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW...


	4. Role Play

_**Prompt #4: Role Play** _

It had taken her a fair bit of cajoling, but she'd _finally_ gotten him to agree. This had been something that she had wanted to do with him for some time but had always been too afraid to ask him, for fear of him getting offended or flat out shutting her down or thinking there was something wrong with her for wanting him to do such a thing with her.

She also assumed, however, that it would be something that would appeal to him and _had_ to have crossed his mind at least once in all the years they'd been together.

Over the years, he had divulged information to her about what he remembered of his home life and how things _could_ have been, had he lived out his life the way he had intended. He'd be a prince, or quite possibly king by now, and he'd have been fortunate enough to have his own collection of women to choose from to tend to his every need and pleasure him at his leisure.

So last night, before they went to bed, she had asked him to role play with her in the scenario of _what if_ she were his personal consort and he was still formally a Saiyan Prince. She could tell from the look on his face that the idea pleased him very much, however he'd still said _no_ at first.

Here they were now, roll playing that he was the Prince, and she his accommodating concubine.

"Woman, wake up," he commanded, shaking her somewhat.

"What, Vegeta?" she asked, sleepily.

"It is time for you to feed me my breakfast," he replied in an authoritative tone. "Failure to begin preparing immediately will result in punishment, servant woman."

"I see," she nodded, her stomach flipping and fluttering in excitement that he'd decided to play this game with her; when she'd gone to sleep, he had been completely against it. "Alright then, Vegeta-"

"You are to address me as _Prince Vegeta,_ " he interrupted her rather rudely. "And you are to wear these garments." He said, tossing a short, trashy black dress with cut outs in the abdomen along with silk royal blue lingerie on the bed, in front of her.

She looked down at what he'd chosen. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself, but that dress was left over from her late teens, early 20's; back when she had been known to go out clubbing until the early hours of the morning. There was no way she would be able to wear that dress now at her age and having had two children.

"Vegeta, I can't-"

" _Prince Vegeta,_ " he insisted harshly, though the look on his face was that of amusement at her apprehension. She _had_ opened this gigantic can of worms in asking to role play this specific scenario in mind and she could tell by the deliberate look on his face that he would not hesitate to remind her of that if she didn't comply with his wishes. This _was_ her fault. "Do not question the attire your prince has chosen for you to wear. He has excellent taste."

"He does, does he?" she asked in a less than enthused tone, raising an eyebrow at him. "And does he always refer to himself in the third person as well?"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Sometimes," he grunted. "Usually only when deciding how to best handle uncooperative slaves."

"Ahhh, alright then," she nodded, trying her best to not laugh at him. "Well, my _Prince_ , let me go clean myself up so that I am presentable and I will make you something to eat. Does that sound acceptable?"

"It does," he said, stepping away from their bed so that she could get up. It was strange ordering her around like this, but a part of him liked it; it felt natural. Since she knew it was a game, _roll play_ was what she'd called it last night, he knew he'd get away with making her do whatever he wanted today without her bitching and complaining. He wondered just how far he could take that before she told him to go fuck himself.

Vegeta smirked in delight at the thought of it.

-0-0-0-

Bulma emerged a few minutes later after having a quick shower and applied some light makeup to help make herself _feel_ like she was some young, hot play thing for a prince.

While she had been doubtful about how she would look in this dress, she found that it didn't look nearly as bad as she had initially thought it would and it actually turned her on that he had chosen what he wanted her to wear; Over the years, Vegeta had never expressed much of an opinion on what she wore or what he _liked_ on her.

She looked herself in the mirror and instead of feeling self-conscious, she actually _liked_ how she looked. The dress was simple and short, very tight and had a large diamond cut out in the abdomen and in the back, leaving only a small amount of fabric on the sides to keep the top and skirt held together. The top looked like a basic scoop neck tank top and showed off her cleavage nicely.

 _God, I used to go out like this?!_ She thought to herself, horrified. However much her body may have changed over the years over age and having had two children, she thought it still hugged her curves in all the right places and fit very flattering on her and she hoped Vegeta thought so too.

She quickly skipped into her closet to find a pair of shoes to wear, the one thing he hadn't thought of, before going out to meet him where he was sitting in one of their recliners, patiently waiting for her.

"Will this suffice, my Prince?" she asked, standing at the door way, eager to see his reaction.

Vegeta turned to look at her and almost immediately, felt his desire for her shoot straight to his groin. He wasn't sure what the matter was with her, but she had been so self-conscious about her body since the birth of their daughter. He knew his woman was as vain as they came, but he felt her worries were completely and utterly ridiculous. He knew it was part of the reason for her lack of desire in the bedroom this last while, though she would never admit it.

"It is perfect," he replied with an appreciative nod. "Now where is my breakfast?"

Bulma refrained from rolling her eyes at him as she turned to go to the kitchen. She could tell he wanted to jump her but was refraining because of the game they were playing. _This was your idea,_ she reminded herself.

She didn't want to keep him waiting long, so she made some toast and cut up a variety of fruit and cheese quickly for them and made her way back to him.

"Breakfast is served, your highness," she announced as she put down two large, full plates of fruit and cheese on the table in front of him.

"Hmmn," he grunted in approval, as he eyed the spread critically, obviously looking for something to complain about. "No breakfast beverage?" he asked finally since it was the only thing he could find to criticize.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing he was right and darted back into the kitchen. Instead of making coffee, however, she opted on something a little more fun and opened up a bottle of chilled champagne she'd had sitting in the fridge since forever that she had been saving for some special occasion or another. The first weekend that she could remember without any kids around qualified as a special occasion she decided as she popped it open, pouring the contents into a large jug and then pouring the remainder of the orange juice they had into it.

Bulma grabbed two glasses and poured some into one of them for a quick taste. It was a bit on the strong side, but that was alright, she decided and went back into the family room to wait on her _prince_.

"Here you go," she said, pouring and handing him a glass.

"Hmmn," he nodded in approval after a taste.

She then took a seat on the sofa beside him, anxiously wondering where the exact direction this specific roll play would take them. So far, it was somewhat amusing, but she wished he would make a move on her already.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with an air of distain.

"Having breakfast with you?" she answered as she nibbled on a piece of cheese, but it sounded like she was answering his question with another question.

"You are supposed to be assisting me with my breakfast," he informed her. His face was dead serious but his eyes were soft and she noticed amusement dancing in their depths. He was enjoying this a _little too much._

"What, you have arms and hands," she snorted, reaching for some toast.

"Princes don't feed themselves," he glared at her.

"They don't, huh?" she snorted, handing him the piece of toast at which he did not take it from her but opened his mouth. "You're serious? Vegeta, when I said I wanted to _role play_ , this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

He continued to glare at her.

"Sorry, _Prince_ Vegeta," she corrected, rolling her eyes, getting up to sit in his lap and feed him his toast.

"Mmm," he grunted as he bit into his toast she was holding in front of his mouth. "What _did_ you have in mind then, servant woman?"

"Forget it," she sighed, moving to get off his lap. _So much for a sexy weekend,_ she lamented to herself. Instead of that, she apparently talked herself into waiting on him hand and foot all weekend.

"No," he said, placing his arms around her waist, preventing her from leaving. He knew exactly what she'd had in mind and he was having fun messing with her and making her work for it a little. "What do you want?"

She shrugged, too embarrassed at this point to explain it to him.

"You want your prince to do terrible, _bad_ things to you?" he asked in an almost mocking tone that was still alluring enough to make her stomach flutter in excitement.

She was still too mortified to say anything and just nodded in reply.

"I see," he commented, running a hand up her leg and under her dress, resting it on her thigh. "You are the worst servant ever, you realize that?"

Bulma laughed at him. "Like _you_ could do better?"

"I suppose not, though I was not meant to serve. I was born to _be_ served," he replied arrogantly.

Bulma leaned into him and trailed a hand down to his crotch where she found him stiffly standing at attention. An idea sprung into her head then. "Well then," she said, getting up off his lap and sliding the top of his pajama pants down, letting his erection spring free.

Vegeta watched her in amusement as she knelt down between his legs and began stroking him slowly before taking him into her mouth.

He gasped as he felt the tight, warm, wonderful sensation around his manhood. He placed his hand on the top of her head as she bobbed up and down rhythmically on him, threading his fingers gently through her soft locks.

Bulma swirled her tongue around as she sucked on just the head of his cock as though she was enjoying a beverage and did not want to leave a single drop behind while she worked the rest of him with her hand, lightly twisting it around his shaft as she moved, before moving back down to take all of him in her mouth.

She looked up and made eye contact with him as she blew him. She always liked the look on his face when she pleasured him this way. It was one of the rare moments when he looked unguarded and completely open.

Vegeta panted as he began to feel that familiar feeling of pleasure coiling deep in his stomach and knew he would not last long; he always prided himself on his stamina but when she went down on him, he was powerless to keep it from happening too soon. It had bothered him for a long time how this simple, rather vulgar act could simply undo his carefully crafted self-control within just a couple of minutes.

He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as he came, spilling himself into her throat. She didn't lose a beat, just kept milking him with her hand and mouth until he was done.

"Fuck," he cursed breathlessly as he still felt his lower regions pulsing blissfully.

Bulma smiled slyly at him as she stood up and reached for a grape from the plate of fruit she'd brought out. She leaned forward and popped it into his mouth as he recovered. "Is my prince pleased?" she asked coyly, stepping back to take a piece of fruit for herself and a drink from her glass.

"I retract my former statement," he replied. "You serve your prince well."

At that, he stood up, kicking his pajama pants the rest of the way off and scooped her up into his arms.

"I suppose a reward for good behavior is in order and perfectly acceptable," he said in a formal tone as he carried her into their bedroom.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW…

Damn.. I kind of wanted to drag that out a bit longer… Maybe another time… Though tomorrows submission will carry on along those lines with a new prompt… ;)

PS. Follow me on Tumbler!! :D Froglady15


	5. Dom/Sub

_**When You Put Your Hands on Me** _

Strong reminder that this story is M rated for very adult content… I feel I have quite out trashed myself with this one… In fact it shouldn't be read by anyone… Ever… You have been warned.

_**Prompt#5: Dom/Sub** _

Vegeta placed Bulma down on the floor of their bedroom, not entirely sure how to proceed from there.

He sat down on the edge of their still unmade bed. The possibilities were endless and he began to wonder what he actually _would_ do with her if he was still a prince on his home planet with the pretty blue woman in his bed?

Picking up on his indecision, Bulma began to sway slightly, touching her thighs, and raising the bottom of the already short dress, giving him just a peek at the royal blue lingerie underneath where her crotch was covered.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in amusement as he watched her move slowly in front of him. "You may dance for me," he said in approval as she turned around, her back to him.

"I may, may I?" she replied, glancing at him from over her shoulder before bending down to touch her toes; the short, black dress riding up and exposing her covered backside that was covered in blue.

Bulma stood up and wrapped her arms on each side so she could whip the dress off over her head, tossing it to the side before turning back around; her line of sight was drawn straight to Vegeta's lower anatomy, which was already full and ready for a second round.

She waltzed up to him and leaned in, placing her hands on his thighs and kissed him. "I always wanted to be with a prince," she said against his mouth before abruptly standing up and walking away from him, wiggling her butt seductively at him.

"Remove the under garments," he said. He was naked, why shouldn't she be as well? The next time they did this, _if_ they did a role play scenario like this, he would make her wear _nothing_ all day. "Leave the shoes on," he commanded her as she kicked one of them off.

Bulma smiled as she put it back on and walked up to him completely naked with the exception of her high heels.

"You want to serve your prince," he said to her, getting up, picking her up and tossing her down in the middle of their bed.

He bound her wrists together above her head with one of his hands as he loomed over her, straddling her midsection. "What am I to do with you?" he asked.

"Whatever you like, my prince," she said as her breathing became more accelerated from excitement.

"Hmmn," he smirked down at her before shifting closer to her and brushing the tip of his member on her lips.

She obligingly opened her mouth and he did not hesitate to slide himself into her slowly. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly and carefully.

As he found a slow, satisfying pace comfortable for them both, he reached behind himself and began stroking her clit slowly.

Bulma moaned as he touched her. She could not move as one of his hands was still keeping her wrists held down and his weight was on her upper torso, pinning her in place, though not uncomfortably so.

She cried out again, despite her mouth being full, as he slid a finger inside of her and then another. She began to try and move her lower half so that she could get more out of his hand pleasuring her, as his reach was limited, but she could not.

Vegeta smirked down at her as he continued to slowly fuck her mouth. Her eyes blazed in frustration as he touched her the best he could despite the awkward position. Her moaning against his cock made the act all that much more pleasurable and as soon as he felt himself coming undone, he withdrew, let her wrists go and moved down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He nipped it lightly and then began to suck on it carefully, then moved on to the other breast to do the same before moving down her body, licking and nipping, slowly making his journey to the apex of her thighs.

The scent of her own arousal was overwhelming to him and made him even harder than he already was for her.

"Vegeta," she moaned impatiently as he paused.

He looked sternly back up at her, raising end eyebrow at her.

"My Prince," she corrected herself.

"Hmmn?" he grunted in response, though made no move to continue his exploration.

"Please," she sighed.

"Please what?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just," she said, in annoyance, looking up at the ceiling a moment. "You _know_ what!"

"A _prince_ does not take orders from his slaves…" he replied in authority. "Unless they beg."

"Fuck!" she cursed, exhaling loudly in protest.

Vegeta chuckled at her before spreading her thighs wide, exposing her to him fully. He ran the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit slowly, making a point if pressing it on her clit; she was so ready for him that the enticing smell of her arousal nearly spent him right then. Almost agonizingly slowly, he dipped just the head of his member into her and didn't move for a moment.

She moaned in relief as he only partially entered her. She bucked her hips once, wanting to force him in deeper but he did not move. Instead, he chuckled at her. "You are an impatient little slave, aren't you?"

Bulma nodded in reply, just dying for him to give her the good, hard fucking she so desperately wanted from him already.

He lowered his upper body towards her a little so that he was comfortably settled between her legs with just the tip of his manhood still inside her and reached forward, brushing her lips with his thumb, encouraging her to open her mouth which she did.

Bulma moaned suggestively as she sucked on his thumb a moment before he removed it and began rubbing slow circles on her clit with it. He still had yet to move his lower anatomy any deeper into her but she still sighed in pleasure as he slowly tortured her.

For as hard and rough as the man was, he could be so tender and gentle with her when they were together like this. If she'd never experienced it firsthand so many times, she'd have never believed it.

Vegeta withdrew and then pushed back into her slowly a few times, still not sliding his full length into her, though each slow thrust was a little deeper than the one before it and the concentration it took for him to maintain such a slow and agonizing pace began to make him perspire and he grunted from the exertion.

"Say fuck me, my Prince," he said as he withdrew from her but kept himself poised at her entrance.

"Fuck me," she sighed. "Prince Vegeta."

"Hmmn," he growled in approval, sinking himself into her again and again.

"Fuck me harder, my prince," Bulma cried, wrapping her legs around him, locking her ankles around his waist.

"No," he said firmly, reaching behind her and moving one of her legs, but he placed it over his shoulder and then thrusted hard into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure as his cock hit just the right spot inside her.

Liking the sound she made, he kept up with the hard pace. It was early enough in the day that he knew he'd have her again. He'd save the nice, slow love making for later on. Besides, she had asked him to fuck her harder and he was not going to deny her that.

Bulma screamed as she came as hard as he was railing her and within moments, he climaxed as well. He collapsed on top of her as he caught his breath.

"You still owe me breakfast," he mumbled as he pulled her close to him. Completely sated, they both drifted off for a nap.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW…

K this one was quite a lot out of my element here.. Hope it wasn't too bad. I've never written a Dom/Sub so ha haa! Even then, I kno it still isn't but I need to move on to the next prompt…


	6. Lingerie

_**Prompt #6: Lingerie** _

They woke up a few hours later, showered together again and then went to eat something. The morning spread that Bulma had prepared wasn't quite as appealing after having sat there for a few hours.

So she ordered in some food, cracked open a bottle of wine and chose something for them to watch together.

Once the food had arrived and she'd placed it all on the table, she slipped out of the room to change.

She went through her massive closet, looking for something alluring to wear for him. She had a hard time choosing something, as she had so many lingerie sets that she figured she could choose anything because Vegeta wouldn't remember what she'd worn previously, however many of them she overlooked for fear of not looking good enough in them anymore. The thought dawned on her that Vegeta usually destroyed almost every piece of nice underwear she wore for him. If this was what she still had left, how much would she _have_ _had_ if he hadn't been so destructive with her lingerie over the years?

As she sifted through everything she had, trying to find something to wear, she came across a pair of fuzzy pink leopard print hand cuffs hanging on a hangar.

Bulma smiled and giggled to herself. She had bought those forever ago as a gag gift for Vegeta and had completely forgotten about them. She also noticed that there was a red scarf hanging on the same hangar so she grabbed them both and stashed them in the bedside cabinet on her side of the bed _for later,_ she told herself.

She went back to her closet and decided she was never again going to buy another blue set of lingerie; blue and back underwear dominated her closet! She finally chose a sheer sky blue, baby doll negligee that nicely boosted her cleavage, flared out in an A-line from the bust and barely covered her ass. She wasn't sure where the bottoms were, but decided that she probably didn't need them anyway.

She came out of their bedroom and noticed Vegeta was still devouring his meal while watching TV. _Typical_ _Saiyan_ _didn't_ _notice_ _anything_ _so_ _long_ _as_ _there's a_ _feast_ _of_ _food_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_ , she thought, supressing a giggle.

Bulma poured herself a glass of wine and casually strolled across the room in front of the TV and took a seat next to him on the couch. She didn't look at him, but she could see from the corner of her eye that she had his undivided attention.

She reached for some food, placing some on a paper plate she had left out and leaned back on the couch, still ignoring him as she dug into her own meal.

They ate in companionable silence, watching TV and shared a bottle of wine. Once finished, Bulma leaned into him, trying to get him to lie on the couch with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She hadn't spoken a word to him since she had sat down.

"I'm cold," she said, still trying to snuggle up to him.

"Then put some clothes on," he said jokingly, though he relented and lay on his side behind her. He didn't truly mind.

After some time had passed, Vegeta reached for her and brought her even closer to him as they both reclined on the couch together. Once they were both comfortable, he began lightly running his hands up along the outside of her thigh, slowly making his way up to slide under her negligee where he began to slowly stroke her hip.

Bulma lay beside him, not paying attention to the TV program anymore, just enjoying the feeling of laying in his arms and having him touch her. She of course loved their children dearly, but almost didn't want this weekend with him to end, she thought guiltily. Come Sunday evening Trunks and Bra would be back and then she would have to go to work on Monday, she assumed Vegeta would be leaving to go train again because Chi-Chi had mentioned that Goku was still out there. So it would be back to business as usual with them. To busy to take time for themselves and she had been having a hard time these past few months not taking his extended absences personally. Why couldn't it always be like this in the evenings with them after the kids went to bed?

She shivered blissfully as she felt his hand travel up the rest of her side and then down to her abdomen, tenderly brushing the flesh with his hand. He knew she was self conscious about her body, he didn't want her to be, but he didn't know how to convey to her that he thought she was being silly.

He knew from experience that coming out and telling her she was being ridiculous about something was almost _always_ the worst approach. So he said nothing and hoped he could simply convey his desire for her physically instead of verbally, lest he say something unintentionally offensive to her.

Sure enough, she removed his hand and moved it up to her breast, more comfortable with that apparently. He kneaded and fondled it anyway; he wasn't about to complain and nipped her shoulder rather roughly in an attempt to initiate something more again. He had been hard since she had walked across the TV.

"Vegeta," she complained. "Be nice,"

"Hmmn," he grunted, kissing her shoulder in apology. Apparently she had something else in mind.

He brought his hand down between her legs and began stroking her while kissing and _lightly_ nipping the back of her neck and was pleased that she was ready with want for him.

She turned around somewhat awkwardly in his arms, helped him remove his loose pants he was lounging in and parted her legs so he could settle himself there.

Television program forgotten, he leaned in and kissed her deeply as he pushed himself into her slowly and began rocking his hips in and out of her, savoring the feel of her around him. This time there was no urgency, no games, just them wanting and needing each other.

He continued to kiss her deeply and slowly, and she responded eagerly, kissing him back as though it had been forever since they had made out. She pushed her body against his, meeting him and relished in the feel of him moving through her.

"I miss you when you are gone for so long," she said against his mouth as she placed both her hands on his firm ass, trying to get him to hurry his pace up a little.

He ignored her attempt and kept on with the pace he had set; he was in no rush.

"Vegeta," she moaned in frustration. "Faster,"

"I thought I was the one calling all the shots today," he smirked down at her, stopping his movements altogether. She made an unamused noise. "Do you want to be fucked or made love to?"

Bulma blinked at him in utter shock and confusion. _Never_ had he said anything like that to her. Of course they didn't always mindlessly fuck; there were times when they did it slow and sensually, like they were right now, but she always assumed that was never his preference. The sex was always great between them, but there were very few times she could say they'd actually _made love_. Screwing, banging and fucking most definitely. But slow, romantic love? _Not so much._

"Since when do _you_ make love?" she asked in surprise.

"Since I am more than well aware that my woman is insecure with herself," he replied honestly, hoping that it wasn't a mistake to broach the subject.

 _So he did know_ , she thought to herself, unsure if she should be embarrassed or relieved. "I'll get over it," she said dismissively, not wanting to talk about it and ran her fingers through his thick hair and bringing his face down to hers so she could kiss him.

Vegeta began to move into her slowly again. If she did not want to talk about it, that was alright with him. His mouth migrated up along her jaw and down her neck as his hands roved among her sides and kneaded at one of her breasts.

Her breath hitched as she felt the beginning tingle of her climax beginning to take over every thought and feeling she had and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, grunting as she came closer and closer to it.

She moaned his name into his ear as she felt her insides beginning to contract and just before she was pushed over the edge and into an abyss of pleasure, he withdrew from her.

Bulma cried out in frustration at him. Why would he do this to her! Before she could protest, she felt his mouth on her; sucking and his tongue probing her center.

He inserted a finger inside of her and began pumping it in and out of her before moving on to suck on her clit and within only a few moments she came almost violently against his mouth.

She wailed and gripped the back of the couch, squeezed her other hand in his hair and clamped her legs around his head unintentionally bracing herself as she climaxed.

Vegeta smirked at her as she came down from her euphoric state. His woman was stunning as she came for him and he knew he needed to make a point of spending more time with her. Until this weekend he had not realized how much he had missed their physical intimacy, nor had he realized how much she needed him.

He had assumed that since Bra was no longer a baby that needed constant attention that Bulma was fine to handle things on her own if he decided to leave for an extended period of time to train. She was, after all fully capable.

She carried herself well, just like he did, but maybe he had missed something? Things between them had never been better since before Bra had been born, or had they? It made him wonder.

"I've got a surprise for you," she said to him, breaking his inner thoughts. Bulma stood up and held a hand out for him, still beaming from joy and pleasure still buzzing inside of her. She had to do this now with him while she still felt confident and sure of herself. Otherwise she would chicken out.

"What is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He had things he needed to say to her and ask her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" she joked.

"Hmmn," he grunted, taking her hand and letting her lead him back into their bedroom, leaving the TV on.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW…

Sorry for the more serious tone on this one.. Not sure where that came from, but I promise it won't happen again. XD


	7. Bondage

_**Prompt #7: Bondage** _

Bulma led him to their bedroom, pulling him towards their bed. "Sit," she said once she reached their bed. "Close your eyes,"

Vegeta gave her a funny look, but complied.

She quickly and quietly opened the drawer of her bed side cabinet and pulled out the blindfold and furry handcuffs. Crawling on the bed and up behind him, she stealthily placed the blindfold on his eyes and tied it.

"Hmmn," he grunted in amusement.

She smiled against the back of his neck and began killing him and kneading his shoulders and trapezius muscle. "You're really tense," she said quietly to him and made a mental note to see if he'd let her give him a massage later on. That was something else they had not done in ages.

"Hmm," he agreed but said nothing further. Truthfully, it felt really good what she was doing.

As she massaged him, she took in his perfectly sculptured body. It was nothing new to her, but it never ceased to amaze her how _perfect_ he was. Even marred up with scars all over his body, he was an impressive sight to behold and she never got tired of looking at or touching him. _Must be nice to never age or change,_ she thought to herself.

She moved herself closer to him, straddling him from behind, pressing herself into his bare back, massaging his shoulders and upper arms while kissing his neck. Finally she grabbed his hands and began crawling backwards on the bed, pulling on him to follow. He did not say anything, but followed her lead, wondering what exactly she had in mind.

Still sitting behind him, she began kissing the back of his neck again and kneading his well-formed shoulders again when he moaned in contentment, she grabbed the hand cuffs and placed them into her lap. She continued to kiss him and slowly ran her hands down the length of his arms, not wanting him to suspect she was up to something. As it was, she wasn't entirely sure how he would react when she did hand cuff him.

Vegeta laced his fingers with hers once she reached his hand and she brought it somewhat behind him. She brushed the side of the cuff lightly along his forearm and he made a noise of acknowledgement, turning his head to the side and his lips quirking into a smirk, even though he could not see her. She took his other hand quickly moved it behind him and cuffed his hands together behind him.

"Ha," he croaked in amusement. "Clever, scheming woman."

"Now what should _I_ do with _you_?" she asked from behind him, mocking his tone from their roll play from earlier on. Her lips brushed the side of his ear.

"Whatever you wish," he replied, also copying what she had said to him. "No one has ever managed to outsmart me in such a manner."

Bulma removed her negligee and guided him down so that he was laying back. She moved herself beside him and began kissing him along his mouth, jaw and down his jawline. She began to slowly work his hardened manhood with her hand as she kissed him, slowly making her way down his chest and abdomen until she reached her prize.

She licked the head of his member and heard him grunt. Proceeding, she ran the tip of her tongue up and down his shaft before she took him into her mouth fully, but straddled him and ever so carefully and lowered her pussy down onto his mouth.

He'd done this to her earlier, so she was going to do it back to him.

What she hadn't known was, he could smell her arousal and had already anticipated that she was going to sit on his face. He gladly obliged her, darting his tongue into her and suckling on her. She rocked her hips into his mouth as she continued to stroke and suck on him.

Vegeta swirled his tongue and sucked on her as best he could without the use of his hands; sure he could break the flimsy cuffs without even trying, but this was her turn to play the game and she wanted him somewhat immobilized so he would play along for a little. Truthfully, it had taken him completely by surprise that she had bound his hands and taken charge and he didn't mind it, though he was going to pay her back later on before the weekend was up if this was what she was into.

He moaned in approval, and she moved herself a little lower on his face, maneuvering herself _exactly_ where he'd wanted her to be so he could access her a little better since his hands were out of the picture.

Bulma hummed to herself as she felt the pleasure building up inside her again, also because she knew he would be able to feel the vibration on it on his shaft as she worked him with her mouth, sucking and stroking her tongue simultaneously the way she knew he liked.

She could feel him beginning to twitch and knew that he was close to finishing so she upped her efforts, sucking and jerking harder until she felt him cum, spilling himself into her mouth.

Vegeta grunted against her pussy as he came, devouring her as best he could while managing to undo one of his hands from the mock cuffs. He enjoyed his release before moving his arms from behind his back, removed the blindfold and reached for both of her hands as soon as she sat up somewhat.

She cried out in surprise as he very quickly cuffed her and flipped her off of him. "My turn," he said, pinning her on the bed and looking down at her in amusement.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So.. Here's my first prompt for the Prince and the Heiress Tumbler community's 2017 Vegebul Smutfest event! Rated M for mature themes… If you aren't on Tumbler, go check it out there's tons of authors and artists participating! Every day for one week there is a new word prompt. ;) So get on there, join the fun and support everyone else!
> 
> Small note to everyone… YES I am working on Butterflies and Hurricanes! I'm just about ready to post. I promise!


End file.
